Our Reason For Living
by RachelHxxx
Summary: How the Cullen family came to be. Starts of about 6 months after Edwards was changed and Carlisle and Esme are already married. Slightly AU but I hope who ever reads this will enjoy it. WARNING: there will most likely be som disciplinary spanking in some chapters. Sorry if that offends anyone. PS there's a better explanation inside...x
1. Chapter 1

A/N hi! I'm being really brave and posting this fanfic. I've been thinking about doing a story like this for a while now and the idea is starting to bug me. This very slightly AU and I'm sorry if it bothers any of you.

Firstly, I'm going to apologise in advance if any of the characters in my fic goes OOC. It will most likely be characters like Rosalie, Jasper and Edward and once again I apologise if that does happy.

Also, in this fic none of the Cullen siblings are going to be mated (for example no Emmett/Rosalie romance) and I apologise once again for this fact, I'm just experimenting with this fic really as its my first ever twilight one.

This is basically going to start of with Edward having been living with Carlisle and Esme for about six months (they were together before Carlisle changed Edward and they are both vampires).

The ages of the Cullen siblings are going to be different as well and I hope that it doesn't bother anyone.

Here are their physical ages:

Carlisle (30)

Esme (29)

Edward (16)

Rosalie (15)

Jasper (15) (he and Rose are actually going to be twins)

Emmett (17)

Alice (14)

Finally, there is going to be no Bella in this fic as she kind of gets annoying after a while, I think it might be because we hear enough from her in the books and movies...that's my theory anyway.

Anyways, I hope you all like the first chapter and I'm sorry for the ridiculously long A/N I just had to clear a few things up in advance...

I hope everyone who reads will also enjoy! :D x

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I would never have been able to have come up with a plot so amazing as the twilight saga...:D

Esme Cullen hummed along to the beautiful notes being played on the piano by her 'son', Edward, as she dusted around the house. 'Such a talented boy' she gushed in her head knowing he could hear her thoughts and hoping she would get a good reaction out of him.

She sighed sadly to herself as she thought about how negatively Edward had reacted when he woke to this life just over six months ago. Whereas she had taken her own change in her stride he had shown nothing but resentment. Resentment for Carlisle, resentment for her, resentment for himself for what he had become.

Esme knew he felt like Carlisle had taken his soul from him by turning him into 'a monster' but she just wished he would realise her husband had done it out of love. Love for him. Carlisle and Esme both saw the bronze haired boy as their own son, their own baby, but he continued to push them both away.

Carlisle was always reassuring her that he would come round but she could even see the doubt in his own eyes increase each time he spoke those words of comfort. She hated seeing that look and although she knew he would never regret bringing Edward into their lives she knew her husband well enough to know that he was starting to feel as if Edward was right.

Esme was suddenly taking away from her musings when she heard a loud crash as the boy in the next room stopped playing his beloved instrument. She sighed and gracefully moved towards the door way and watched Edward stand from his seat by the piano. The older woman placed her hands on her hips and gave Edward a scolding look, "Edward please treat your possessions with respect, I know you're still getting used to your own strength but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't slam the lid of your piano down like that." She half lectured in a soft, motherly tone.

Edward rolled his eyes and walked over to the book shelves to pick out another book practically ignoring his 'mothers' reprimand. Esme's jaw clenched as she wandered further into the room so she was standing by the offended instrument. She had never raised her voice to the boy and that fact wasn't going to change in a trivial situation such as this. "I'm waiting for an apology Edward." She spoke firmly after a few moments of silence whilst she watched him scan Carlisle's extensive collection of novels.

"Sorry, ma'am." He replied spitting the word 'ma'am' out covered in sarcasm.

"And what have Carlisle and I told you about sarcasm young man?" She asked gradually growing irritated with his ignorance.

Once again the brooding Edward ignored her and continued on with his search for a good book. "Right, that's it, I want you to wait in your room until your fa-"

"Carlisle is not my father!" Edward bellowed interrupting her half way through her order. "Don't think for a second that your and Carlisle can order me around! You aren't my parents so stop acting like my mother! My mothers dead! Do you hear me?! She's dead!" He continued to rant as he got up into Esme's face glaring at her threateningly.

Esme was about to reply but before she could another's voice came from the living room door way making them both freeze. "And what exactly is going on here?" Edward gulped as he knew Carlisle's stern question was aimed for him as he would never talk to his precious Esme in such a manner.

Esme stepped away from Edward and turned to smile at her husband. "Carlisle! You're home early!" She said with a big smile on her face acting as if nothing had happened. The caramel haired woman walked over to her beloved and got onto her tip toes so she could peck him on the cheek.

Carlisle pulled her towards his body with his arms protectively around her waist whilst he glared at their wayward 'son'. "Edward, do you care to explain yourself? And don't even think about lying, I heard every word you spoke to Esme and to say I'm disappointed and ashamed would be an understatement." He ranted but never raised his voice.

"I-I...she...I-"

"Oh Carlisle, it's fine, it was all just a silly misunderstanding-"

"Esme my dear, do not try to stick up for him. He shouldn't have spoken to you with so much attitude and disrespect." Carlisle said interrupting her softly whilst he squeezed her tighter to him. "Edward I would like you to wait in your room, I'll be with you shortly." He said and Edward could tell by the tone of his 'fathers' voice that it wasn't a request but more of a demand.

"Yes sir." The reprimanded boy spoke solemnly as he traipsed out of the room with his head bowed.

Once they heard his bedroom door close Carlisle turned to his beautiful wife and brushed a piece of her fringe out of her eyes. "Now, tell me honestly, what happened?" He asked before placing a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Nothing happened, I had it all under control." She reassured him as she patted his cheek tenderly.

"Esme, please, don't lie to me. I know you love that boy of ours but please, if he's disrespecting you on a daily basis I need to know." Carlisle practically begged.

Esme unwrapped her arms from around his waist and pulled away from him with an unhappy expression upon her face. "Now you're just exaggerating, he's not always like that-"

"Now I know you're not being completely honest with me. He's been resentful and full of so much hate since the day he woke to this life. I can understand him being angry at me but he has no right to be so malicious to you, you have been nothing but kind to him and he at least needs to acknowledge that even if he doesn't veiw you as his mother." Carlisle said in a sympathetic tone. He knew Esme would be delighted if Edward ever saw them as his parents so he knew that what Edward had said had hit a nerve. How did he know those things? Well for one he wanted the same thing as her and two, he felt his unbeating heart constrict painfully when he heard Edwards admission about him not being his father.

"I can see how much his words have hurt you so please, please don't lie to me." He practically begged and that's all it took to send his wife into a sobbing mess.

"Oh Carlisle, I really do love him, why can't he see that? He's so full of hate and it hurts me when I see him looking so down, why won't he just talk to us? Why won't he let us help him?" She asked rhetorically as he dear, sweet husband brought her back into his comforting embrace.

"Shh, I know, its alright, we'll talk to him. Let's just give us all some time to cool down, okay? Somehow I don't think he'll be ready for confrontation." He smiled a little as his darling wife lifted her head from his rock hard chest to reveal her venom covered face. "Oh honey, why didn't you tell me this was all making you so upset? We could have spoken to him sooner." He said saly as he held her face in his hands.

"Everytime I did you just kept saying he would come round so I guess I just gave up." She shrugged and an overwhelming sense of guilt washed over Carlisles form when he remembered that his wife had come to hime to tell him about her worries.

"Oh Esme, I'm sorry, so truly sorry, can you ever forgive me for being so ignorant?" He asked in anguish and Esme gasped and looked at him in shock.

"There's nothing to forgive, my love. I too thought that Edward would adapt to this life in time, please don't blame yourself. How about we go hunt before we speak to Edward, it will calm your nerves." She suggested and she didn't wait for a reply as she was already dragging him through the house and out the back door into the forest that surrounded their mansion of a home.

Kind of an abrupt ending to a chapter so sorry about that...

I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, please leave a review to tell me what you think. :D x


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thank you to all the people who read, reviewed, favourited and followed this fic, its much appreciated.**

**I'd like to apologise for the long wait for this update, school kind of got in the way and I kind of didn't know exactly how to write this next bit, I've literally just made this update up as I went along so it might seem a bit hectic. Anyways, thanks again to those who took their time to read the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy this update just as much. :) x**

* * *

_'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ Edwards silently berated himself as he paced the length of his room. Why did he lose his temper with Esme like that? She had been nothing but kind to him since Carlisle brought him into their lives. He should be grateful to have her in this new...existence. No, she wasn't to blame for him 'living' this so called 'life.'

It was Carlisle's fault.

That was the only thing Edward was certain about. If anyone was to blame, Carlisle would be the one to carry that burden on his shoulders. Not Edward himself and certainly not Esme. Kind, sweet, gentle Esme.

_'And you literally screamed in that loving woman's face that she wasn't your mother. Way to be a jerk Edward.'_ A malicious voice almost growled out somewhere in the back of his mind.

_'Well she isn't your mother, your mother's dead and that woman is trying to replace her, you had every right to set her straight.'_ Another cold voice backed up Edward's earlier actions.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" Edward groand out as he tugged hard at his bronze coloured hair. "Just shut up!" He yelled as he continued to pace his room. He was nervous enough as it was. He didn't need his thoughts to be torturing him the way they were.

_'Wait, why am I nervous?'_ Edward thought to himself confused as he stopped his pacing and sat down on the bed that was never used for it's proper purpose. _'The worst that Carlisle can do will be to lecture me, pffft, hell! He can't even lecture right! He's the least intimidating being I've ever met! What a pathetic excuse for a vampire...'_ He laughed out loud at his own thoughts but stopped abruptly when he realised how crazy he must look.

As soon as the amusement left him Edward suddenly felt his mood drop. _'But Esme is Carlisle's mate and you hurt her, maybe not physically but emotionally, you hurt her.'_ Edward gulped when he remembered the stories Carlisle had told him about coven leaders who destroy their followers if they just merely looked at their mate in the wrong way and a sudden wave of terror overwhelmed him. As much as he hated his new 'life' Edward didn't want to die!

His eyes slowly wondered over to the bedroom window making him pause his internal ramblings. _'No! Edward don't! You'll be in even more trouble!' _The 'good' voice warned only to be over ridden by the 'bad' voice. _'Ha!_ _Who says you ever have to come back?_ _Nothings here for you, you're going to die anyway.'_ the malicious voice mocked. _'Go now, its your last chance.' _It urged and before he knew what was happening, Edward had leapt out of the window and was running through the forest. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he had to get away. Away from Carlisle. Away from Esme...

Meanwhile, Carlisle and Esme were laying in the middle of a forest clearing a few hundred miles away from their home. It was peaceful, almost too peaceful. They had hunted but Esme still felt that her husband was not relaxed and happy. "Carlisle?" She whispered so quietly that, if he had been human, her husband would not of heard her.

"Yes love?" Carlisle's voice was muffled as he burried his face into her hair and breathed in her intoxicating scent.

"What's going to happen to Edward? He's always so angry, and...and I'm afraid..." She trailed off near tears.

"Afraid of what?" Carlisle asked softly.

"He's going to leave, isn't he? I can't bare to lose another baby boy, I just can't." Esme burst out almost close to sobbing.

"I could strangle that boy..." Carlisle mumbled.

Esme gasped, "Carlisle Cullen! You will do no such thing! If you even think about laying a fi-" she began to protest pulling out of her husbands embrace and sitting up.

Carlisle sighed and sat up himself, "I didn't mean it literally." He insisted hoping to pacify her. "I'm thinking that just maybe the boy needs a bit more discipline."

Esme sat silently thinking through what her husband had just said before turning to face him looking as if she wanted an explanation. "I can't think of anything else. We've done everything. From taking away priviledges to not letting him go hunting or exploring the forest on his own. What else is there?" She said perplexed.

"Well, we haven't quite done everything, my love. I know what punishment I would have received if I was as disrespectful as Edward..." Carlisle said hoping his mate would get the jist of what he was trying to say.

Sure enough Esme confirmed her understanding by widening her eyes and standing up abruptly. "No!" She cried pointing a firm finger down towards Carlisle who was still sat on the forest floor looking up at her. "I won't allow it Carlisle!-"

"But Esme-"

"You will not be spanking that boy Carlisle Cullen. You can't really blame him for his mood swings, he's only half way through his new born year, remember what I was like? Are you telling me that if I had direspected you back when I was a newborn you would have spanked me?!" The usually softly spoke woman ranted as she paced back and forth in front of her husband.

"Of course not! I would never lay hand on you out of anger or displeasure nor would I ever punish you, we are equals, we lead this coven-no, we lead this family together as a team where as Edward, he is our son and whether he accepts it or not it is our responsibility to make sure he is respectful and obedient. The safety of our family depends on us being able to trust and each other and so therefore Edward needs to learn to trust me to lead him in this life and if a spanking helps him learn that lesson then so be it." Carlisle finished with a shrug and Esme stopped her pacing and gaped at him.

"So that's just it is it? I don't even get a say in how my own son will be punished, so much for us being a team." Esme said close to a sneer.

Carlisle slowly rose to his feet with the grace of a king and put his hands securely on her shoulders. "Esme, do you trust me?"

Esme looked at him strangely for a few moments a deep frown setting upon her face. "What type of question-"

"Just answer my question. Do you trust me?" Carlisle interrupted closing his eyes and breathing in deeply.

"Of course I trust you." Esme said in a soft tone.

"Then will you _please_ believe me when I say I will always have Edward's best interests at heart? I would never lay a finger on that boy whilst still angry and I won't, I promise you but, you've got to trust me." He practically begged as he stared desperately into his wife's topaz eyes.

There was a few moments of silence as Esme processed her husband's words before she gave Carlisle a soft smile. "I trust and I'm sorry that I ever thought you would hurt our son, do you forgive me?" She asked as she rested her palm against Carlisle's pale cheek.

"There's nothing to forgive darling, if anything the fact that you fought for the safety of our sons hide makes me love you even more if that's even possible." Carlisle replied with a soft smile of his own before her captured his wife's lips with his.

After a few blissful minutes of their gentle, loving embrace Esme reluctantly pulled away from her husband. "I think it's time we started heading back, Edward must be feeling anxious about his impending 'talk' with you." She said and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"I don't like this anymore than you do but if it helps tame Edward then I'm willing to try." He said after having noticed his wife's sad tone. Drawing in a deep breath Carlisle offered his open hand out for his wife to take, "Come, let's go home." He said and with that began to run off in the direction of their said home.

"I would like to have a talk with him before you do, if that's ok?" Esme asked as she and Carlisle stepped through the front door of their far-too-big mansion.

"Of course I would never deny you the chance to speak with him, just send him to my study when you're through." Carlisle agreed as they headed in the direction of the grand staircase.

Once at the top of the stairs the happily married couple separated in different directions. Esme to the staircase that led up to the third floor where Edwards room was located and Carlisle down the hall that led to his study.

"Edward?" Esme called out softly as she wrapped her knuckles against the boys closed bedroom door.

No reply.

"Edward please, it's just me, Esme. I only want to talk." The gentle woman said hoping her child would open up to her.

Silence.

"Come now, darling. I don't like seeing you like this."

Nothing.

Esme let out a frustrated sigh after her fruits attempt and twist the doorknob allowing the bedroom door to swing open only for her to come face to face with a sight that frightened her to no end. "Carlisle!" She cried as she gaped wide eyed at their sons room that contained everything except for the boy himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight although I wish I did. :)**

* * *

As soon as Carlisle heard the pained cry of his wife, he was out of his chair in his study and was by her side within two seconds flat but because Esme was still standing in their sons bedroom doorway in a state of shock, he couldn't see what the actual problem was and his wife's continued silence was beginning to frighten him.

"Esme? What's the matter?" He asked all too quickly and too shaky for his liking.

"He's gone." His wife simply replied.

Carlisle's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "What? Esme, you're not making any sense-"

"Edwards gone because of you!" Esme suddenly turned around to face her husband and Carlisle admitted that he had never seen his wife this angry in all the years they has been together but, that didn't stop him from being confused.

"He's not in his room." He muttered more to himself, but, thanks to her vampire hearing, Esme heard him very clearly.

"Well done Sherlock." She responded sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

"And you're blaming me? Esme, I don't understand-" he began only to be interrupted by his mate.

"He must have heard your thoughts, he must know what you had planned with the spa-his punishment." The usually softly spoken woman spat the word 'punishment' out like it was poison in her mouth.

"He wouldn't have been able to understand what I was thinking. My thoughts were in Latin." Carlisle defended himself. A deep frown was set on his face whilst he pondered the reasoning behind his sons disappearance. Then, something inside him suddenly clicked. "Rebellion has kicked in." He said more to himself but, of course, Esme heard his whispered words.

She cut her eyes at him and crossed her arms across his chest. "Are you telling me you think he deliberately defied you? You have no faith in him what so ever, do you?" She asked and Carlisle could tell by her tone of her voice that she was feeling hurt on behalf of her precious baby boy.

"Esme, he's not as much of a saint as you think he is. His attitude earlier this evening should have been proof enough for you to believe that." The man, now desperate, begged for his wife to find truth in what he was saying.

Instead of replying the worried mother walked straight past her husband leaving him confused. "Where are you going?" He called after her.

He followed his wife down the stairs but halted his actions once he reached the bottom step. Carlisle's expression became even more perplexed as he saw his wife standing in front of the door and when the matriarch reached out for the doorknob the patriarchs eyes widened into two saucers whilst he processed the possible outcomes of his wife's actions. "Whe-where are you going, Esme?" He all but started, repeating his previous quiestion but in a more desperate tone. His beautiful wife Esme wasn't leaving him, was she? No. She wouldn't do that, would she?

Esme retracted her hand and turned to face Carlisle with a stiff, defensive posture. "I'm going to find Edward." She replied icily before reaching for the door handle once more.

As soon as she stepped out and onto the front porch her husband followed right behind her. "I'll come with you-"

"No you won't. I don't want you near my son until I know he's ok and not afraid of you. You're staying right here." The strong headed woman insisted.

'Huh, so he's her son now?' Carlisle thought stunned and, admittedly, slightly hurt. "Esme, he's my son too. In fact, he's more my son than he is yours. After all, it was my venom that runs through his-"

"I can't believe you just said that. You're just being as petty as Edward, in fact, I'd go as far as to say your words have hurt more than Edwards ever had. At least he didn't pretend he accepted me as his mother, unlike some." Esme practically sneered looking Carlisle up and down with disgust whilst she spoke the last two words.

"Esme, I didn't mean-"

"Save it carlisle, I'm going to go look for 'your' son. I suggest you stay here but I guess my opinion doesn't mean much to you." His hurt wife interrupted him before finally turning her back on him and speeding away from him and into the forest. "I'm coming, Edward. Don't worry, darling." She thought hoping that wherever he was, her baby was within 'hearing' distance.

* * *

The boy in question was sat against an old tree trunk pondering the days events. He couldn't believe how disastrous it had become.

He hasn't meant to disrespect Esme. It was just that she was just so...motherly and it just infuriated him because her affection confused him and he didn't like feeling confused. Edward felt that if he did accept Esme as his mother then that would mean he was replacing his biological mother, Elizabeth. Also, if he accepted Esme as his mother then it would mean he would have to accept Carlisle as his father and he just couldn't see how that could work out. A father and son wasn't meant to argue in a daily basis, after all.

Deep down Edward knew that somewhere in his heart he had already had accepted them as his parents and there was a part of him that craved to call them 'Mom' and 'Dad' but something inside of him wouldn't allow it. There was one part of him that put this fear that he would lose them into him. After all, he had lost his human parents both within a matter of days and honestly Edward knew that he could not bear to lose another mother and father.

A part of him also thought that he wasn't good enough to be their son. After all, he wasn't as smart as Carlisle or as loving as Esme. Nor did he have the same amount as compassion as the mated couple possessed. They both had no trouble with their bloodlust where as Edward, well he was disgusted with himself. All he could ever think about when he saw Carlisle's visions of gaping wounds was how succulent the precious rubies would taste on his tongue.

No, Edward Masen certainly wasn't worthy enough of the Cullens parental love.

Edward let out a sad sigh as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the sturdy tree trunk. _'Quit this nonsense, Edward. You don't __**want**__ their love, you don't even __**need**__ it, you're a nomad now - a free spirit!'_ A negative voice in his head berated his foolishness.

_'Oh come on, you're not seriously going to believe __**him**__ are you?'_ Another voice asked in an incredulous tone.

Edward groaned as the voices in his mind continued to quarrel amongst themselves. He tried breathing in deeply to clear his mind but there was no need to breath out the calming breath as both the voices stopped short when they both, along with Edward, took notice of the scent in the surroundings.

Edwards eyes snapped opened once he realised how familiar and comforting the scent was and swiftly looked around him but couldn't find who he was looking for. There was just one name he could think of whilst he breathes in that sweet smell.

Esme.

Instead of trying to see her, Edward instead decided to search for her 'voice'. He didn't have to wait long however and sure enough Esme's soft tone distinguished the mocking voices that were once taunting him.

_**"Oh Edward, baby, don't do this. Where are you, darling? There's no need the be frightened, I'm not angry, Carlisle's not angry either...Edward?!...I could have sworn I just caught his scent...yes, that's definitely his scent...Edward! I'm coming, honey. I'm coming."**_

Edward's tough exterior suddenly crumbled after listening in to her pain filled thoughts but it wasn't just her pain that prompted him to break down into sobs it was how **_relieved_** she was to have finally found him. If she was that relieved to have found him that must have meant that she was incredibly anxious whilst she was searching for him.

That was when Edward realised what that level if anxiousness could mean, you only felt that desperation when you cared for someone deeply or, dare he even say it, loved someone like how a mother would he child.

Edward drew his knees up to his chest and curled up into himself in order to comfort himself, he was so wrapped up in his anguish that he didn't realise that Esme was standing mere metres away.

The thing that finally made him look up and over to her was when he heard one simple phrase slip from her mind.

**_"My baby."_**

* * *

**_A/N: please read and review, I would like to know what everyone thinks so far! :D x_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter, after this one, the story should start to progress quickly so near with me :) x**

**_"My baby."_** Esme thought again. Edward looked up at her with his mouth hanging open and he winced when he caught sight of himself from Esme's perspective. He could honestly say he looked pathetic with his bronze hair disheveled and venom tears staining his cheeks as more continued to flow freely.

"Oh Edward." Esme whispered as she rushed over to comfort him.

Edward quickly hid his face between his knees as the woman knelt down beside him.

"I was so worried about you. Why did you run away?" She asked distraught. Edward mumbled something incoherently with his head still buried between his knees and Esme sighed sadly. "Edward, honey, look at me." To her relief, the boy looked up at her but having caught another good look at him she could feel her heart break just that little bit more when she realised the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry...Mom..." The 16 year old said before breaking down into sobs.

Esme gasped in shock at the term that was directed at **_her_** and wasted no time in pulling her little cub into her comforting embrace. Never in a million years did she ever believe she would hear Edward, or any other child for that matter, call her 'Mom'. "Shhhh, I know, baby, I know. You're safe, you're alright...I'm here now." She whispered as she rocked her son in her arms.

"I didn't mean it...I-I...didn't...I swear...please..." Edward trailed off as he clung into his mother for comfort.

"I know, darling, I understand. You were angry, we all say and do things we don't mean when we're angry, I forgive you." Esme reassure him as he slowly began to compose himself. "Alright now?" She asked when he gently pulled out of the tender hug.

Edward nodded and wiped away the excess tears with his shirt sleeve. Normally, Esme would have scolded him for doing such a thing but not today. "Carlisle hates me." He murmured looking away from the gentle woman before him.

"No he doesn't! Don't you ever say such a thing!" His mother chided him gently whilst capturing his face between her soft hands. "Carlisle loves you just as much as I do. Trust me. He's always wanted a son just like you." She assured as she swiped a pieces of matted hair out of his eyes.

"He's angry with me for...for...hurting you and...and him." Her son replied as another wave of fresh tears began to make themselves known.

"Hush now. He's disappointed, not angry, there's a big difference. Now you might not accept him as you father but from the moment he brought you back from the hospital, barely breathing, I knew instantly that he already considered you his son. Don't ever doubt that sweetheart." Esme explained as she pulled her baby into yet **_another_** hug. What could she say? She thought she had lost Edward for good.

"So he's not going to kill me?" He asked sheepishly.

"Of course not! Whatever gave you that idea?!" Esme asked shocked. How could he think that? Carlisle would never do such a thing!

"Well...he told me what happens in other covens when someone disrespects or hurts the coven leader or their mate and well, I managed to hurt **_both of you_**." Edward explained wincing at the memory of him getting up in Esme's face and sneering at her that she wasn't his mother. How could Carlisle and Esme ever forgive him if he couldn't even forgive himself for being so hateful towards the people who had shown him nothing but care and love?

"Edward, **_we_**, meaning you, me and Carlisle, aren't just a coven, we're also a **_family_**. We work differently compared to people of our kind. The thought to kill you wouldn't have even crossed your fathers mind-" Esme stopped abruptly when Edward looked up at her abruptly like a deer caught in headlights. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to refer to Carlisle as your father, it was a slip of the tongue-"

"Do you think he would mind?" Edward asked.

Esme's eyebrows knotted together in confusion as she studied her son questioningly. "Mind what?"

Edward sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He was never good at these sorts of things, he didn't like discussing how he felt with others but if he was going to move on from this he guessed that he was just going to have to suck it up and confess to one of his greatest desires.

"Would Carlisle be offended if I called him D-Dad?" He asked and half winced at how weak and pathetic he sounded.

Esme laughed softly as she reached out to tenderly stroke Edwards cheek. "Oh Edward." She whispered between her soft laughter. "Of course he wouldn't be offended. If he thinks of you as his son, why would he not like you calling him your father?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"So he wouldn't mind? Even though he's kind if annoyed at me right now?" Edward asked skeptically.

"I'm a hundred percent positive that he would be elated to hear you call him 'Dad'. You could even call him 'Daddy' and he wouldn't mind." Esme joked and Edward rolled his eyes at her attempt of humour.

"And you don't mind me calling you Mom?" He asked just to be sure as a sly smile crept onto his face.

"Edward!" Esme cried his name exasperated but showed no hints of anger or annoyance.

"Just kidding Mommy!" Edward laughed holding his hands up in a placating manner.

"Oh you..." Esme said smiling fondly as she shook her head at her son.

A few moments of tranquil silence went by when both vampires just sat against the tree trunk reflecting on the past couple of hours before Esme suddenly realised that Carlisle was probably still back at the house worried about her and most probably their son.

Esme sighed sadly as she remembered the argument that she had had with her husband. She was still feeling hurt by his words and she was still slightly annoyed with his stubbornness about spanking Edward but she must admit that she pitied him being at the big old mansion by himself.

She decided that as soon as she got herself and her son back home she would have a chat with her mate. She knew that they had **_a lo_**t to talk about. **_"Oh Carlisle, I hope we will get passed this little disagreement without another spat..."_** She thought sadly to herself momentarily forgetting that she was in the presence of her mind reading son.

"Mom?" Edward asked softly once he caught glimpses of his parents argument from his mothers mind. "You and Car- you and Dad argued about...me?" He asked guiltily. **_'Way to go Edward. God! Why are you such a jerk?!' _**He chastised himself as his mother turned to look at him slightly stunned.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry, you shouldn't of had to have seen any of that." She apologised.

"You shouldn't argue about me, I'm not worth it." Edward told her looking away.

"Edward, he wanted to spank you! I won't let him hurt you like that!" She insisted. **_"I would do anything to protect you, my sweet boy. I'd lay down my life for you as would your father, I'm sure of it."_** She spoke to him silently as he still refused to look at her.

"You should just let him spank me, it won't be my first spanking and I highly doubt it will be my last-" Edward insisted after having picked out the reason why Carlisle and Esme had argued - his impending spanking.

"No! Edward! Your father will not be spanking you tonight or any other night-"

"Mom! Please! Listen to me, I deserve it. I was hurtful and I disrespected both you **_and_** Carlisle. If I had done what I did to you two to my human parents I'm sure my father would have thrown me over his knee for a whipping. I can handle it. Plus...I need to feel like I deserve your forgiveness and well, a simple cuddle isn't going to be enough. Please trust me when I say I can handle it." Edward pleaded for his mother to believer him.

Esme looked at he son in awe as she took a hold of his hand and squeezed it gently. "You're my brave boy." She whispered before leaning forward and planting a lingering kiss onto his forehead. "I love you baby." She added with her lips still in place on his head.

Edward closed his eyes softly at the affectionate contact and breathed in the comforting scent of his mother. Roses and honey suckle. "I love you too Mom." He replied as Esme eventually went back to her previous posture. "Can we go home now?" He asked after another few moments of just mindless thinking.

"Of course darling." Esme consented as she took hold of her sons offered hand to help her up.

She brushed her skirt free of leaves before looking up at Edward and laughing softly. "I think you're going to need to bathe when we get back, you have a lot of debris in you hair." She said as she ruffled his knotted mane.

"Mom!" The boy whined at the gesture as he tried to get away from her fussing but secretly he loved it and Esme knew it.

"Come on then, we can't keep your father waiting any longer." Esme sighed as they finally set off in the direction if home.

* * *

When Esme and Edward finally returned home they found Carlisle sat on the couch with his head rested on the back of it. If he noticed they had arrived home he didn't acknowledge their presence and, if it were possible, Esme would have thought he was in a deep slumber. "Edward, maybe you should take that bath now and then could you please wait in your room? I think me and your father need to talk." She whispered as if her husband **_was_** sleeping as she turned to face her son.

Edward hesitated to reply as he looked to his father and then back to Esme, "Sure but...please don't argue over me again...it's not right." He pleaded sadly as he squeezed his mothers hand comfortingly.

"Don't worry about us darling, we'll be fine." Esme reassured him with a soft smile as she reached up and cupped his cheek. "Go on now." She coaxed giving his face a light pat of encouragement.

"Ok, I love you Mom." Edward replied as he released his mothers hand and heading for the door.

"I love you too baby." His mother replied in a tender tone as Carlisle finally snapped his eyes opened and looked between the duo slightly stunned after hearing their son call Esme 'Mom'. Before he could even say anything about the matter the boy had left the room and was headed up the stairs in the the direction of the washroom.

Esme sighed as she watched her precious boy depart and turned to face where she knew her husband was. "Oh..." She gasped softly, not expecting to see him now with his eyes opened. "Carlisle, you scared me..." She added with her hand pressed lightly against her chest.

"I'm sorry dear." He replied and they both knew he didn't just mean for frightening her. "Here, come sit." He patted the space on the sofa beside him.

Esme hesitated for a moment before finally complying with her husbands request and once she was sat down Carlisle took hold of her hand only for her to pull it away and place both her hands in her lap. She may no longer be as angry as she was with him before she left to find Edward but that didn't mean she could forgive him that quickly and so easily.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked concerned. His wife had never pulled away from him before. Did this now mean she was afraid of him? He regretted his earlier words towards her as soon as they had slipped out but, before he could apologise, his wife had already dashed off into the forest. He agreed completely when his wife had called him petty. After all, what type of man would say something as hurtful to their soul mate?

"You have my permission." Esme sighed dejectedly as she looked out of the living room window, avoiding eye contact with her mate.

"Sorry?" Carlisle asked confused and furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what Esme was talking about.

"I'm allowing you to spank Edward." The woman replied in the same monotone voice deeply saddened by what she was saying but, she would do anything to stop her boy from feeling guilty and if a sore behind cured him then she wouldn't deny him his chance to forgive himself.

"Oh." Was Carlisle's simple response to her explanation.

"But if I get even a little suspicion that you was too hard on him I swear I'll-" Esme said fiercely as she finally looked her husband in the eye whilst pointing a threatening finger at him.

"I won't be any harder than he deserves, it hurts me to spank him, it really does." The man defended himself honestly. He was dreading having to spank his son but if it prevented him from turning into a wayward adolescent then so be it. He had decided that he would have Edward over his lap and that he would only use his hand to deliver the painful punishment. The closeness would comfort them both and Carlisle couldn't bare the thought of using something so cold and lifeless such as his belt to punish the boy so he decided his hand was the only thing acceptable.

"Promise me Carlisle." Esme said firmly as he held eye contact with her beloved mate.

"You have my word." Carlisle agreed with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes on both sides. "Now, does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked reaching out to stroke his wife's hair.

Esme, once again, avoided her husbands touch and shook her head vehemently. "Certainly not, you will only earn it only **_after_** you've punished Edward, but if I feel you've been unfair to him when I return then you can forget being forgiven for a long while." She said with a hint of warning in her voice.

"When you **_return_**?" Carlisle asked confused once again.

"Did you honestly think that I would want to hang around whilst you ripped a strip out of my sons behind?" Esme asked with a raised eyebrow not believing her husband could even **_think_** that she wanted to witness something like that.

"You make it sound like I'm about to abuse the boy, Esme." Carlisle chuckled humourlessly.

"That's because you **_are_**." Esme said before she could stop herself and Carlisle gasped in shock.

"I would never spank Edward if it wasn't warranted. A spanking and a beating are two very different things, love." Carlisle insisted unable to hide the hurt in his voice.

Esme sight and relaxed her tense muscles as she shot her husband an apologetic smile. "I know. I'm sorry Carlisle. That was uncalled for." She said sincerely. All these mixed emotions was messing with her mind. **_'I need a good hunt.'_** She decided as she stood up from the sofa.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked slightly alarmed.

"Well, we both have things to be getting on with. I need to hunt and you need to see to your son. You might need to give him another twenty minutes to wash and change into some clean clothes." Esme explained and before she could leave Carlisle made a request she simply couldn't refuse no matter how badly she wanted to.

"Don't I get a kiss?" He asked.

Slowly, Esme bent down and gave her husband a soft peck on the lips before whispering quietly in his ear. "You'll get more only **_after_** I know Edwards ok." She didn't bother waiting for a reply and as soon as the words had left her lips she was running out of the door before Carlisle could even utter a simple "Goodbye".

**A/N: ok, so I know Edwards feelings towards Carlisle's and Esme changed rather quickly so I'm just going to blame it on him still being a newborn. Also, I would like to know what you thought of this chapter so please don't forget to review. :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thank you to everyone who has, read, reviewed, favourited and followed so far, I like to know what people think so keep the reviews coming! :D **

**As with the Cullen's, I've rearranged the ages on the Denali's and also I've swapped the roles of the coven around, I would like to know what people think of this idea and more will be explained in this chapter and also in future chapters too.**

**Here are the ages of the Denali's**

**Eleazar (around 32) - coven leader**

**Carmen (31) - coven leaders mate (naturally)**

**Tanya (16) - coven member**

**Irina (15) - coven member**

**Kate (13/14) - coven member**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please leave a review :) x**

Half an hour later Carlisle was still sat on the couch pondering how to deal with his wayward son when he heard the quiet click of Edwards bedroom door shut signalling that he had returned to his private quarters after his bath.

The elder sighed when he realised it was time for his 'chat' with the errant boy. "Edward, can you make your way to my study please? I'll be with you shortly." He called out in a normal volume knowing Edward would be able to hear him with his enhanced hearing.

Slowly, Carlisle made his way up the stairs and towards his study and when he arrived at his destination he spotted his son standing outside his study looking awkward. "You can go in son." Carlisle said opening the door and waiting for Edward to enter. He closed the door after entering himself and sighed when he realised Edward was just standing in the middle of the study. "Take a seat please." He commanded gently with a soft smile as he gestured to the chair opposite his own which was behind his desk.

Edward sighed but never the less complied with the mild order as he watched his father walk behind his desk and sit down in his own chair. The two looked at each other for a few minutes and after a while, Carlisle's calmness began to unnerve the youngest out of the pair.

Unfortunately, when Edward became unsettled or on edge he tended to lose his temper and this occasion was no exception.

"Oh come on! I know what you're planning on doing so just get on with it!" The young man exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

Carlisle bit back a growl at the boys rudeness and settled for giving the boy before him a silencing glare. "I don't think you're in any position to _**demand**_ things of me boy so I suggest you hold your tongue. I wear the trousers around here and you'll do well to mind me." The elder chided but didn't once raise his voice no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't deal with his child's misbehaviour whilst he was angry because he knew he would only end up hurting him and well, that will only turn out bad for him as he knew that if he hurt Edward, he would feel his wife's wrath. After all, Edward was Esme's _**'baby'**_.

Edward tucked his chin into his chest feeling a little ashamed as he mumbled a weak, "Sorry sir."

Carlisle sighed and straightened up in his chair. "Edward, I would like you to look at me whilst we converse, it's a simple sign of respect." At the leaders subtle commandment, Edward lifted his head and looked into his fathers eyes. "Now, would you like to repeat what you just said? I didn't quite catch it." Carlisle prompted leaning forward an inch indicating for Edward to repeat his earlier statement.

"I said...I'm...I'm sorry...sir." Edward all but stuttered now turning nervous under his fathers scrutinising stare.

"And what are you sorry for son?" Carlisle asked. After all, there was no point blurting out apologies if you didn't know what you was sorry for, right? Because then that would mean that the person who was apologising wasn't _**really**_ contrite, right?

"I'm sorry for...dis-disrespecting y-you." Edward replied.

"And?" Carlisle coaxed. _**"That's not your only transgression of the day, is it son?"**_ He added in his mind.

"No sir." The boy admitted sheepishly but offered nothing else.

"Well?...would you care to elaborate on those wrong doings?" Carlisle continued to prod, slowly growing fed up with his sons reluctance to admit to his other misdeeds.

"I'm sorry for everything." Edward admitted now more composed.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at his boys evasiveness and sighed. "Son, would you rather we talk things through _**after**_ your punishment?" He asked rhetorically and Edward winced at the perceptive threat.

_**"I'm waiting Edward."**_ Carlisle thought to the talented mind reader.

Edward sighed in defeat and squared his shoulders ready to face up to the consequences of his actions. "I'm sorry for disrespecting you and Esme earlier, especially Esme. I was wrong to be so harsh with her and I guess I'm sorry for the things I said about you guys not being my parents. I didn't mean it, not really. You've got to believe me. I didn't mean to hurt you both, I have always had a short temper, even in my human life and well, Esme was just...an easy target." Edward admitted feeling ashamed of his earlier actions. How could he be so cruel to the woman who had showed him nothing but love and adoration since he awoke to this life? Looking back, he couldn't _**fathom**_ why he reacted like that towards her _**and**_ Carlisle. They may not have shared the same blood in their human lives but now they were all closely bonded by the venom that ran through them now in this...existence. So, Edward did have to admit that Carlisle and Esme were, in fact, his parents in every sense of the word.

"Hmmmm..." Carlisle hummed as he leant back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, not once taking his eyes off his son. _**"Anything else?"**_ He asked discreetly and Edward frowned, confusion evident on his face.

"No sir, I can't think of anything else sir." He admitted. He had mentioned everything, right? He hadn't missed anything out, what else was there?

Carlisle sighed in disappointment and pinched the bridge of his nose in a way that, if Edward didn't know any better, he could have sworn he was human. "Edward, tell me, where _**exactly**_ did I tell you to go after I caught your insolent behaviour towards your mother?" He asked praying to god that he wouldn't have to press further to gauge the right answer out of the boy.

Edward thought for a moment before, finally, after replaying through the horrible event, the answer dawned on him. "To my room." He muttered more to himself as his eyes widened. _**'Shit! Now you're really in for it, bird brain!'**_ Edward chided himself and before he could stop himself he blurted out a quick, "I'm sorry Dad!"

Just like his sons, Carlisle's eyes also widened but for an entirely different reason. His son had called him 'Dad' and honestly?...he loved it!

Long ago, the centuries old vampire had accepted the fact that he would never have a child, a son, to call his own. He had known that there would never be any child, whether they be a little girl or boy, to call him 'Father' and yet here he was now, some two hundred years later, and was hearing the son he thought he could never have, calling him 'Dad'. It was quite literally surreal!

Taking Carlisle's silence the wrong way, Edward began to apologise for what he thought was his 'mistake'. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I thought that..." His voice trailed off in Carlisle's mind as he continued to stare off into space as he began to get lost in his thoughts.

Carlisle Cullen had never felt such amount of jealousy as he did when he and Esme came across the Denali coven of Alaska. The coven was run by Eleazar, an ancient vampire of Spanish decent, he was much like Carlisle with his compassionate ways and his mate, Carmen, was strong competition for Esme's sweetness and strong motherly aura. And to top it all off, Eleazar and his coven practised the vegetarian life style, just like Carlisle and his coven.

Eleazar ran his coven much like Carlisle did now. Instead of being like a traditional coven, the Denali clan operated as a family, a concept that was foreign to Carlisle until he came across Esme and then, eventually, Edward. The Denali _**family**_, because that's what they were, consisted of Eleazar, Carmen an their three 'daughters' so to speak.

Surprisingly the three younger vampires of the _**family**_ were quite young physically which surprised Carlisle at that time. The oldest, Tanya, was changed at the age of sixteen, just like Edward. Then there was the middle child, Irina, who was turned at fifteen and then, finally, there was Kate, the 'baby' of the family, she looked to be about 13/14.

Seeing such physically young vampires had surprised Carlisle at first as during his time with The Volturi, he had learned about 'The Immortal Children' and how it was rare for people to be turned early on in their teens. Before the Denali sisters, the only child vampires Carlisle had come across was Jane and Alec. They was a part of The Volturi Guard and was changed by the head of the vampire world, Aro, at the age of 12.

So you can imagine Carlisle's surprise when he came across not just one, but _**three**_ teenage vampires, all under the age of eighteen and that was why Carlisle felt jealous of Eleazar.

After bumping into the family of five, Carlisle and Esme were invited to stay with Eleazar and his family because the Denali's were just as surprised when they discovered there were others like them and they didn't want to pass up the opportunity of getting to know who their allies could be if they were to ever run into any trouble with The Volturi. And, of course, Carlisle and Esme accepted their generous offer for much of the same reasons. And, that was when Carlisle's desire to be a father ignited. During the years he and his wife spent with their new extended family, Carlisle found himself watching Eleazar interact with his daughters, his 'little girls' as the man he came to love as a brother frequently referred to them. Carlisle would watch as Eleazar enjoyed spending time with his princesses, whether it be one, two or even _**all three**_ of them at the same time, there was no doubting the fact that Eleazar loved his girls. As time went on, Carlisle found himself becoming accustomed to the sharp stabbing sensation he felt where his non beating heart resided every time he heard the sisters call Eleazar 'Daddy'. He didn't understand at first but then he realised that it was because he longed for someone to call _**him**_ 'Daddy'.

"Car-Carlisle?" Edward stuttered after looking into his leaders thoughts.

After hearing the distress in his sons voice, Carlisle finally snapped out of his daydream. "Did you just call me 'Dad'?" He asked and Edward couldn't tell by the tone of his voice whether or not Carlisle was angry or just surprised.

_**'And you call yourself a mind reader?'**_ Edward thought to himself sarcastically before looking down at his lap and mumbling an almost in audible "sorry".

"No, Edward..." Carlisle groaned, realising his son had taken his silence the wrong way. "Don't be sorry...I'm just...surprised, I'm not angry. Why would you think I would be displeased with you calling me 'Dad'? You just read what I was thinking through out my silence, right? You know how long I've waited..." He preached as he hooked a finger under his sons chin and lifted his head up.

"You mean you really don't mind?" Edward asked sheepishly and Carlisle simply shook his head and shot the boy a soft smile.

"Of course not, I've considered you my son for a long while now but, I don't need to tell you that. After all, you are a mind reader." The elder quipped with a sly smirk.

Edward grinned back before he remembered exactly _**why**_ he and Carlisle were currently sat in his fathers study. He was here to be spa- to be punished. "Car - I mean, Dad? You're still going to spank me, aren't you?" He stated more than asked already knowing the answer and his theories were proven correct when Carlisle's smirk slipped off his face.

Carlisle released his sons chin and sat back in his chair. "I'm afraid so son." He confirmed sounding almost apologetic. _**Almost.**_

Edward groaned and gave his father a pleading look. "Please Dad! Can't you just let this one go with a warning? I promise I won't do anything like that again. Please."

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his hands over his face tiredly. _**'Pfft, vampires can't even get tired, we can't sleep.'**_ He thought inwardly scoffing. "Edward, I'm sorry son but you did wrong and so now you have to face the consequences, what kind of father would I be if I couldn't even discipline you? As much as I don't want to, I have to, it's not just to punish you Sport, it's to keep you safe-"

"Pfft! Safe! How is taking a strip out of my hide keeping me safe?! That's messed up!" Edward exclaimed standing up abruptly and pacing in front of Carlisle's desk.

Carlisle eyes widened as once again he witnessed his sons temper and he had to resist the urge to whiz over to him and whip him there and then in the middle of his study._** 'Deep breaths Carlisle. Just take deep breaths. That's it. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.'**_ He repeated this mantra in his head as he closed his eyes and, after a while, he no longer felt angry with his son, the only emotions he felt for him were love and, sadly, disappointment. "Edward, please sit back down and hear me out. I don't like this temper of yours." He ordered gesturing to the chair Edward had just vacated.

_**"Now, please Edward." **_Edward complied with his father's verbal and silent order and sat back down in his chair now looking more petulant than ever. "Now, are you ready to hear me out?" Carlisle asked linking his fingers together and placing his clasped hands out on his desk in front of him.

Edward crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged whilst avoiding eye contact with his father. "Edward, I've told you once before and I'll only say it once more. Please look at me whilst we speak." He chided and slowly the boy raised his head and looked his father in the eye albeit a little nervously. "Thank you. Now, are you ready to listen to what I have to say?" The elder repeated and Edward sighed and nodded his head as he ran his fingers through his bronze hair. "As I was saying, the reason why I have chosen to discipline you this way is because I'm hoping it will act as a deterrent. Hopefully, you will never be so disrespectful and ignore future orders that could endanger your life. Anything could have happened to you out there Edward. Do you know what would have happened to Esme or I if you were hurt or worse, _**killed**_? Huh? Do you?" Carlisle's anger increased the more he thought about what could have happened to his son if he happened to come across a couple rogue vampire and he was letting his frustration out on Edward himself, something that Carlisle was ashamed of. _**"Calm yourself Carlisle."**_ He reminded himself silently as he fixed his son a steely glare.

Edward shifted uncomfortably, trying to get away from his fathers penetrating stare. "I didn't want to scare you Dad, I thought...I thought you were...going to kill me." He mumbled under his breath feeling extremely guilty about the grief he had caused his parents.

Carlisle gasped at his sons words and with in two seconds he had walked around to the front of his desk and was crouched in front of his boy. "Don't ever think that. I would never hurt you like that son. I love you too much to ever cause you that sort of pain-"

"But you're going to spank me and it's...it's going to hurt!" Edward half exclaimed confused.

Carlisle closed his eyes and nodded whilst he took in a deep, calming breath before opening his eyes once more so that he was now looking into Edwards dark crimson eyes. He was hoping that the transition from red to topaz would be complete in the coming months but, for now, it didn't matter. "Yes the spankings going to hurt but I'm only punishing you because I care enough to not let you make such reckless mistakes. Tell me Sport, did your human parents spank you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Edward tried to think back on his vague human memories and he admitted that he could scarcely remember being thrown over his fathers lap for doing one thing or another. After much deliberation, the youth sighed and nodded his head before responding verbally. "Yes."

"So then do you see why it is necessary for me to spank you now?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes sir." Edward admitted quietly and Carlisle smiled and squeezed his sons knee comfortingly.

"Good. Follow me please Edward." The patriarch said with finality as he stood up and went over to the couch that was against the wall in his study. He sat down onto the comfortable peace of furniture and began rolling up his sleeves.

Edward gulped when he realised it was time for hims punishment and decided not to irritate his father anymore by taking his own sweet time. Slowly, the boy got up and followed Carlisle's path over to the leather sofa. "Unfasten your slacks please son." Carlisle requested and Edwards mouth fell open in shock.

"Wha-what? You're going to spank me bare?" He asked astonished.

"Edward, please don't fight me on this. I want this to be done as easily as possible and if you argue about how its done, it will only make things harder for both of us. I hate this as much as you do. Trust me." Carlisle pleaded.

Edward sighed and slowly began to comply to his fathers wishes after hearing the sincerity in Carlisle's mind. "Now I'm going to guide you over my lap. Just relax, ok?" The elder asked as he gently pulled his son over his lap whilst Edward gritted his teeth to prevent himself from making any sarky comments. Carlisle began to rub the boys back to try at relax his tense muscles before he pulled down his slacks followed by his underpants.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Edward said, each syllable dripping with sarcasm and before he could even prepare himself, the first smack came crashing down on his vulnerable behind followed by five more.

_**SMACK! **_One.

_**SMACK! **_Two.

_**SMACK! **_Three.

_**SMACK! **_Four.

_**SMACK! **_Five.

Edward tried to guess where the next blow would land but he never did as Carlisle seemed to have worked out a random way of blistering his backside. Each smack hurt just as much as the one before it and Edward found it difficult to with hold a wince each time Carlisle's hand came into contact with his behind.

_**SMACK! **_Six.

_**SMACK! **_Seven.

_**SMACK! **_Eight.

_**SMACK! **_Nine.

_**SMACK! **_Ten.

The next five was twice as hard as the first lot but instead of being random, each one landed on his right butt cheek increasing the pain in just one area and, again, Edward tried his hardest to remain stoic. He would take this punishment like a man. He would make Carlisle proud.

_**SMACK! **_Eleven.

_**SMACK! **_Twelve.

_**SMACK! **_Thirteen.

_**SMACK! **_Fourteen.

_**SMACK! **_Fifteen.

The next round landed on the left butt cheek before Carlisle reverted back to his random method.

_**SMACK! **_Sixteen.

_**SMACK! **_Seventeen.

_**SMACK! **_Eighteen.

_**SMACK! **_Nineteen.

_**SMACK! **_Twenty.

Just as Edward thought Carlisle was done, his hopes were dashed when the man raised his knee for better access to his sit spots and Edward tried to bite down a moan unsuccessfully. "Dad please...no more...please..." He begged in a shaky voice and Carlisle sighed whilst he directed reassuring thoughts towards his boy. _**"Its almost over Sport. Just ten more."**_

_**SMACK! **_Twenty-one.

_**SMACK! **_Twenty-two.

_**SMACK! **_Twenty-three.

_**SMACK! **_Twenty-four.

_**SMACK! **_Twenty-five.

_**SMACK! **_Twenty-six.

_**SMACK! **_Twenty-seven.

_**SMACK! **_Twenty-eight.

_**SMACK! **_Twenty-nine.

_**SMACK! **_Thirty.

"You. Will. Never. Do. Anything. So. Reckless. Ever. Again. Understand?" Carlisle asked, every word was accompanied by a stinging blow to his sit spots.

"Ah! Yes sir! I'm sorry sir!" Edward blurted out before finally breaking out into pitiful sobs whilst he flopped over his fathers lap unable to control himself any longer.

Carlisle rubbed soothing circles on his boys back, hating himself for causing him this amount of pain. "Shhhh...it's ok Sport. It's over now. Come now, just breath." He soothed as Edward found it hard to take in calming breaths.

"I'm...I'm...sor...sorry. Please. No more...Daddy, _**please**_, no more..." Edward trailed off.

After feeling his heart break just a little more at his baby boys cries, Carlisle gently pulled Edwards underpants up but, as gentle as he was, the boy still cried out in agony. "Oh Edward...come here son." Carlisle whispered sympathetically as he sat his boy upright so he was now sat in his lap, with his bottom hanging over his leg, now safe in his fathers arms.

"Please...please forgive me. I don't mean to be a disappointment." Edward stuttered between sobs and carlisle gasped shocked.

"No Sport, you will never be a disappointment. _**Never**_. Don't you _**ever**_ say that! You hear?" Carlisle asked grasping Edwards chin in his right hand as he used his left arm to hold his son securely to him.

Edward shook his head, "But I _**am**_. Look at how I acted today and just now. I cried like the pathetic being I am-"

"_**Stop that now**_!" Carlisle rebuked firmly. "Spankings are meant to hurt and I will never deny you the right to cry when you are hurt. Crying doesn't make you weak, it just shows that you've been strong for a long while and whilst I _**was**_, past tense, disappointed in your _**actions**_, I could _**never **_be disappointed in _**you**_. So you just stop this self pity right now. Understand?" He lovingly lectured as he wiped away a few stray venom tears that ran down his sons face.

"Ye-yes si-sir." Edward stuttered before shocking his father by wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into Carlisle's neck. "I love you Dad." He murmured and Carlisle tightened his hold and planted a kiss to the side of his sons temple whilst replying with, "I love you too son."

**A/N: thank you to everyone who managed to get to the end of this chapter. Sorry if it got boring at times, I felt like I was rambling a lot at some points so sorry if some parts don't make sense.**

**Also, this is my first attempt at ever writing a spanking scene so I would love to get some good feedback on it. Feel free to tell me what you thought about the spanking. Do you think Carlisle was too harsh? Too lenient? Etc...**

**Anyways...thanks for reading and I hope to get the next chapter up soon :) x**


End file.
